Bosan
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Kali pertama Ino bertanya apakah ia bosan dengannya, Shikamaru tak bisa menjawabnya, kali kedua pun sama. Kali ketiga ... bisakah ia menjawabnya? [shikaino]


**Bosan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Warning: Standar applied**

 **Tak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Murni kepuasan batin yang didapatkan.**

* * *

 _Happy reading …._

* * *

Ino yang masih berusia tujuh tahun menatap Shikamaru dan Chouji yang bermain bersamanya, membangun istana pasir di pantai dengan latar langit biru cerah, di mana orang tua mereka asyik memanggang daging dan menyiapkan makanan. Di saat mereka sedang asyik membangun istana, tiba-tiba orang tua mereka memanggil karena makanannya sudah matang, Chouji, dengan sigap segera bangun dan berlari secepat kilat menuju tikar piknik yang sudah tersaji makanan.

Sebelum Shikamaru dan Ino mengikuti jejak Chouji, mendadak Ino menanyakan sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah Shikamaru duga. Membuat mereka berdua masih bergeming di bibir pantai.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan bermain denganku?"

Biasanya pemilik sorot mata malas itu tak begitu peduli tentang pertanyaan remeh semacam ini, tapi yang bertanya adalah Ino, gadis yang dari mereka lahir pun selalu bersama, sangat aneh ketika gadis seperti Ino bertanya seperti ini, bahkan untuk usia tujuh tahun.

"Tentu saja tidak, kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benakku."

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau ini-"

"Oi kalian ngapain, sih? Nanti dagingnya kuhabiskan, lho!"

"Chouji jangan rakus begitu, dong!" Ino berteriak, lalu berlari sekencang rusa saat melihat Chouji memegang piring ketiga. "Shikamaru, ayo cepat!"

Shikamaru dengan santai mengikuti Ino, gadis itu tetap terlihat ceria, tidak ada yang salah. Mungkin pertanyaan itu hanya iseng belaka. Semoga saja ini kali terakhir Shikamaru mendengarnya.

Semoga.

Xxx

Doa Shikamaru tidak dikabulkan.

Mungkin Shikamaru terlalu malas berdoa, atau ia berdoa setengah-setengah, tak ada yang tahu. Intinya, mungkin Tuhan pun terlalu malas untuk mengabulkan doanya, melihat sifat pemalasnya yang dari dulu tak pernah berubah sampai ia beranjak remaja.

Di usianya yang beranjak 17 tahun, pertanyaan sepuluh tahun lalu terulang lagi. Kali ini mereka bukan di situasi menyenangkan. Tidak seperti sepuluh tahun lalu di mana mereka masih bisa tertawa riang dalam aroma laut yang menyegarkan, sekarang, situasinya seperti berada di pemakaman, terlalu gelap, bahkan aromanya pun seperti bau keputusasaan.

Di atas atap di mana mereka bertiga makan bersama, ya, tujuhbelas mereka bersama, bahkan berada satu sekolah yang sama, membuat persahabatan mereka makin erat, yah, dan juga berkat orang tua mereka yang saling akrab sampai sekarang.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu setelah mereka makan, dengan sesunggukan Ino menceritakan bahwa ia dan salah satu temannya bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Ya, benar. Masalah pria. Ino benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa kekasih temannya itu meminta putus karena ia menyukai Ino. Persahabatan yang Ino jalin dengan temannya mendadak putus akibat ulah lelaki brengsek yang bahkan Ino sendiri tidak tahu mukanya. Terlalu menyebalkan untuk Shikamaru melihat Ino sesedih ini, Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang bisa menghibur seseorang yang sedang bersedih. Ia bersyukur Chouji ada di sini, setidaknya dengan kehadiran Chouji tangisan Ino mulai mereda.

"Apa ... apa aku seburuk itu, Chouji, Shika? Aku bahkan tidak tahu lelaki itu ... kenapa gampang sekali memutuskan pertemanan?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang masih memburai. "Apa nanti kalian juga akan begitu? Apakah nanti kalian akan bosan bermain padaku dan pergi meninggalkanku ...? hiks ..."

"Bodoh! Kaupikir kita sudah berteman berapa lama, hah!?" Chouji berkata dengan lantang, membuat burung pipit yang bertengger di pagar pembatas terbang mendadak. "Aku dan Shikamaru tidak pernah bosan bermain denganmu. Kau berhaga bagi kami. Benar, 'kan, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru tersentak, lalu menoleh kea rah Chouji. "Ah, benar! Tentu saja."

Tak lagi mereka dengar suara tangis, Ino mencoba mengukir senyum. Ucapan terima kasih yang begitu tulus membuat punggung Shikamaru merasa dingin. Sudah perasaannya terkoyak melihat Ino sedih dan kesal menghampiri karena merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa menenangkannya, kini ia merasa ucapan sederhana itu membuatnya beku sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia tahu ia jatuh cinta, tapi ia tidak tahu jatuh cinta membuat fungsi tubuhnya tak bekerja dengan baik.

Xxx

Ini kali ketiga Ino menanyakan hal yang sama. Begini ceritanya.

Ketika mereka berdua mendapat kabar bahwa Chouji akan menikah, Ino melompat dan memeluk Chouji erat di parkiran Kampus Konoha. Tak sedikit orang-orang menatap mereka aneh, atau tertawa atas sikap konyol Ino di pagi hari. Sisanya tidak peduli, sudah biasa melihat mereka bertiga, khususnya Ino, melakukan hal-hal aneh di kampus.

"Astaga, padahal kau baru semester lima tapi sudah mau menikah! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan mendahuluiku, Chouji!"

Chouji tertawa lebar. "Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, Ino. Lagipula aku merasa tidak baik membuat Karui menunggu lama."

"Selamat untukmu, Kawan." Shikamaru tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Chouji.

"Kau juga, Shikamaru. Semoga berhasil."

Ino yang tidak paham maksud mereka berdua langsung menatap mereka berdua bergantian. "Kalian ngomongin apa, sih? Beritahu aku, dong!"

"Oh, kau belum tahu, Ino?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Belum, Chouji. Memangnya Shikamaru mau apa? Sampai kau bilang 'semoga berhasil' dengan wajah serius begitu."

"Nanti kau selesai kuliah jam berapa?" Ino mengecek _handphone_ nya lalu menatap Shikamaru. "Jam empat sudah selesai, sih ... memang ada apa, Shika?"

"Nanti, setelah kuliah. Langsung datang ke taman dekat rumah kita, ya. Itu juga kalau kau mau tahu apa maksud pembicaraanku dengan Chouji."

Hening sebentar sebelum keeping biru Ino berbinar, seperti mendapat wangsit ketika ujian.

"Ho ho, jangan-jangan kau mau menembakku?" Ino berkata sambil pura-pura tertawa. Shikamaru pun mendadak jantungan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu!?"

Ino melotot kaget. "LHA, KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MENEMBAKKU!? OH TUHANN!"

Orang-orang yang tadi berlalu lalang di parkiran mendadak mengerubungi mereka, bahkan pak satpam kampus pun juga ikut-ikutan kepo karena teriakan Ino yang begitu lantang. Wajah mereka berdua memerah layaknya Mawar merah mekar, Chouji yang dari jadi penonton berusaha menahan tawa mati-matian.

"Bodoh, kenapa teriak, sih!" Masih dengan wajah merah, Shikamaru menahan kesal dan malu. Sial, dia tidak tahu jatuh cinta membuat fungsi otak menghilang seutuhnya, Shikamaru jadi seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya wajar, dong! Aku kan kaget!"

"Woi, kapan nembaknya ini!" mereka berdua melihat ke arah kerumunan orang yang melihat mereka, hei, bahkan ada yang sampai teriak 'jadian, jadian' segala. Duh, bikin tambah malu saja.

"Ayo dong cepat tembak, kasihan ini yang mau parkir jadi terhambat!" Bahkan pak satpam kampus juga lebih mementingkan menonton aksi tembak-menembak gebetan dibanding menertibkan mahasiswa-mahasiwi yang bergerombol di parkiran.

"Yah … karena sudah ketahuan, mau bagaimana lagi …," dengan kikuk Shikamaru meraba kantong saku celananya, cincin putih mengkilat terkena sinar matahari. "Apa kau … mau menikah denganku?"

"ASTAGA LANGSUNG DIAJAK NIKAH!"

"BUSET, DIKIRA DIAJAK PACARAN, TERNYATA LANGSUNG NIKAH!"

"TERIMA! TERIMA! INO TERIMAAAA!"

Walau seluruh penghuni kampus memberikan dukungan pada Shikamaru, tapi tetap saja Shikamaru takut. Walau sudah duapuluh tahun bersama, tapi tetap saja ia tidak tahu apa Ino punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau … yakin? Apa kau nanti tidak bosan padaku?" Shikamaru mendadak membatu, lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu keluar. "Kau tahu kan, kita selalu bersama selama duapuluh tahun dan ketika kau memintaku untuk menjadi istrimu di masa depan kelak ... kau akan melihatku terus menerus, mendengar celotehan yang buat kupingmu panas, dan ...,"

"Aku yakin." Shikamaru berujar mantap. "Dan aku tak pernah bosan padamu."

"WOHOO! MANTAPS! SIKAT SHIKAMARU, JANGAN SAMPAI LOLOS!"

Senyum Ino mengembang, wajahnya yang memerah sungguh menggemaskan. "Baiklah, aku terima," sorak bahagia kerumunan berkumandang, Chouji menahan tangis harunya. "Tapi untuk masalah menikahnya … bagaimana kalau setelah lulus saja? Kalau sekarang kataku terlalu cepat."

"Tentu, Ino. Apapun untukmu."

 **a/n: wah udah ga kerasa setaun ga nulis wkwkwk dan tebak, aku mendadak kangen pair ini :"" dank arena udah setaun anggap aja ini pemanasan, dan karena pemanasan, pastinya karakternya pada ooc wkwkwk. Karena saya baru coba nulis lagi, kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat diperlukan ^^ makasih sudah berkunjung~ *terbang melayang bersama naga tercinta***


End file.
